Hostage in the Darkness
by Dana1
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!: A new reason why Vince was the higher power.
1. Exit: Light Enter: Night

Title: Hostage in the Darkness  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Violence (lots of violence)  
  
Summary: A new reason why Vince was the higher power.   
  
Author's note: COMPLETELY AU! Yes one of the ideas in this fic has been over done. I tweak the Ministry history a bit. And Shane and Marissa aren't married in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic. WWF belongs to Vince McMahon. People in here either belong the WWF, other promotions, or themselves. I also do not claim Enter Sandman. That's Metallica. Boy that song was brilliant and always fun to listen to.   
  
Vince McMahon sighed as he went back to his office. Things were a mess. His son was in the Ministry who was targeting his daughter. He hadn't seen it coming. He thought he had known his son. It was so unlike Shane to do something like this. Shane loved his sister.  
  
He stopped as soon as he turned on the light and took in what was before him. His son was sitting in the desk chair looking more pale then usual. Vince noticed a song playing in the background. He'd heard it enough times when he was watching scouting tapes of ECW that he knew what it was.  
  
Say your prayers little one  
  
Don't forget, my son  
  
To include everyone  
  
Tuck you in, warm within  
  
Keep you free from sin  
  
Till the sandman he comes  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
Exit: light  
  
Enter: night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
Something's wrong, shut the light  
  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
  
And they aren't of snow white  
  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
  
And of things that will bite  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
Exit: light  
  
Enter: night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
Pray the lord my soul to take  
  
Hush little baby, don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard  
  
It's just the beasts under your bed,  
  
In your closet, in your head  
  
Exit: light  
  
Enter: night  
  
Grain of sand  
  
Exit: light  
  
Enter: night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
"Shane..." Vince started to say.  
  
But Shane just held up a hand. Vince noticed right away that Shane's hands were shaking. "Dad don't." Shane's voice was barely above a whisper. Vince took a better look at his son. Shane had been wearing sunglasses in the ring. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. His face was also tear stained.  
  
"Shane..." Vince tried again. Another hand up. Vince wasn't sure what Shane was trying to do. Was this a diversion tactic? Keep him there while the rest of the Ministry went after Stephanie and Linda?  
  
He started to turn around and heard the door slam. "Like the real Shane Vince?" A deep voice asked from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was the Undertaker. "Or do you prefer him to be the cold hearted man that he pretends to be?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vince asked now becoming even more concerned for his son. What was Undertaker talking about? Pretending to be?   
  
"You think he's an actual member of my Ministry?" Undertaker let out a harsh bitter laugh. "You truly don't know your son do you? He's been doing what I've said because he knows if he doesn't we'll hurt Stephanie. Isn't that right Shane?" Vince looked back at his son who gave a slow nod. But I've grown bored with this and am looking to add another McMahon. But not your daughter Stephanie or your wife Linda. Oh no Vince. You. I want you to pose as the higher power and be an actual member of the Ministry."  
  
"Me? And if I don't?" Vince asked sure that he already knew the answer.  
  
"I let the Brood have him. He'd make a good vampire don't you think Vince?"  
  
Shane's hands started to shake more. Vince knew what Undertaker was saying was true and did explain things. "Will you let Shane go if I do?"  
  
"I have to see how well you act first. You let anyone in on this and Shane's a vampire. You co-operate and I'll let Shane go. Your choice."  
  
Vince looked at his son once more before agreeing. 


	2. A Blood Warning

A Blood Warning  
  
"I want to talk to my son alone first." Vince said as Undertaker and Shane started to leave the office.   
  
"Fine." Undertaker said and walked out. He cast a look at Shane before doing so.  
  
"How'd it happen Shane?" Vince said asking the question that was at the top of his list.  
  
"Dad you don't want to know." Shane said his voice still soft. He walked over and took the tape out of the player.   
  
"Yes I do. I want to know how they got you."  
  
Shane looked at his father pleadingly but Vince didn't waiver. "This song Enter Sandman was played for a reason. Remember the night after the Ministry tried to take Steph? Remember how you had Stephanie and I stay at your house? That's where they got me dad. They took me out of my old bedroom." Tears were streaming down his face. The events of the last few weeks finally getting to him. "They told me if I screamed or made any noise they'd kill me right there and then go get Stephanie. I couldn't let anything happen to her dad."  
  
"I know you wouldn't Shane." Vince started to wonder why he ever thought Shane would do something like that. "I won't let anything happen to you either. The Brood won't lay one finger on you." Shane's fingers were touching his throat. "Oh God. They already have haven't they?" Shane nodded slowly lowering the part of his shirt that covered his neck. Vince saw the bite marks. There was no mistake what they were from. "I won't let them turn you into a vampire." He said hugging his son.   
  
"Touching but we must go." Undertaker said from the doorway. "You'll see your son soon. And the Brood won't touch Shane."  
  
Shane followed him out the door reluctantly. Vince vowed to get his son away from them.  
  
***  
  
Vince entered the estate feeling better then he did when he left. But he now knew that his home wasn't as safe as he hoped it would be even with the beefed up security. But he was hoping that by agreeing to work with the Ministry he could keep his family safe. He found his wife working on some reports in their office and Stephanie was swimming in the indoor pool. He wished he could tell them Shane wasn't willingly working for the Ministry but knew he couldn't.   
  
He walked upstairs and to Shane's old room. He was met by the second shock of the day. Someone, obviously from the Ministry, had written in red liquid "He's ours Vince" on Shane's mirror.   
  
"Vince?" A voice called from somewhere behind him. He turned around in time to see Linda come into the room. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the mirror. "Is that blood?"  
  
"I found it and I don't know. Vince moved closer to inspect it. It looked like blood to him. Fresh blood too. How were they sneaking in his house? He was pretty sure he knew who left the message. It had to be the Brood. But it still didn't explain how they kept getting into the house.  
  
He had to keep his son from getting hurt. He knew that for sure. 


	3. Plotting

Shane woke up to almost the normal pain in his neck. The vampires must have been feeding while he was asleep again. His hand touched his neck trying to find a fresh wound. He found it and sighed. So much for Undertaker keeping his word he thought. He didn't know why his father would trust him like that. His father must love him a lot.   
  
A voice in his head said of course he did. He had always known that the Ministry was just trying to break him by saying his family didn't care about him. his fahter would have never agreed to this if he didn't.   
  
He rolled over and looked at his watch. 7:30 AM. Vampires were asleep but that didn't mean the rest of the Ministry wasn't. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He sighed and got out of bed and headed to the next room.  
  
He sat down and a plate of something was set in front of him. he wasn't quite sure what it was. so he picked at it. he drank the water out of the pitcher. He grimaced at the pain that drinking caused.   
  
"It's not poisoned." Bradshaw said causing Shane to stop playing with his food. "Mideon just can't cook anything recognizable so eat it."  
  
Shane took a small bite and swallowed. It actually wasn't too bad. He ate the rest of the food on the plate and was relieved that nothing happened.  
  
"Your father will be here later this afternoon." Undertaker said from the other side of the room. "So cover up your throat."  
  
Shane sighed. He had been right about the Undertaker not keeping his word. Not that it was a first time. But he just nodded. He knew it was best to just agree with the Phenom.  
  
The rest of the morning, and afternoon, Shane watched TV. There wasn't much else to do. He was relieved when Vince entered the room. He held in the urge to run over and hug his father.  
  
Vince took a seat next to his son and waited for the Undertaker to come into the room. There were too many people in there at the moment to talk to his son without one of them listening in. His son looked even paler then he did the day before. He wondered if the Undertaker went back on his word. Not that he would be totally surprised. But perhaps he hadn't. Maybe the paleness was from lack of sunshine. Vince doubted his son had left the hotel room today. He was sure the Undertaker wouldn't let Shane out of his sight. He became more determined to save his son. Undertaker would not get away with this.  
  
Undertaker came back into the room. "We need to plan for Monday. That is when you will reveal yourself as the Higher Power Vince." Vince was about to respond but the Undertaker held up a hand as if he was silencing him. "It will happen Monday Vince or the brood will have another member." Vince looked back to Shane who had started shaking again. He sat back in his seat without saying a word. "As I was saying we need to plan this. There will be no improvising! It needs to work."  
  
"So what exactly is this Higher Power supposed to do?" Vince asked.   
  
Undertaker turned to him. "Nothing. You won't actually be the Higher Power McMahon. It's all for show. I want everyone to think that both you and your son are in the Ministry of Darkness or rather soon to be the Corporate Ministry." He said with a dark chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean the Corporate Ministry? There is no such thing." Vince was starting to feel uneasy again.  
  
"There will be Monday." Undertaker said. "You will go to the ring with a hooded robe on. And then when the time is right you will reveal yourself as the Higher Power."  
  
"And then Shane will be let go right?" Vince asked even though he was sure what the answer would be.  
  
"Not yet. I have to make sure you fulfill your part of the deal. But you have my word. Shane will be let go."  
  
Vince sighed. They went back to plotting. At the end of the meeting, Vince got up to leave. Before he got to the door Shane hugged him. "Thanks dad."  
  
"You're welcome and be careful Shane. They are a dangerous group."  
  
"I know." Shane said. Vince was sure he knew better then anyone 


End file.
